lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai/The dead do not
Main article: Kai Usually as respond to a question Kai makes a statement about what the dead can not do. These statements usually begin with "The dead do not.." or "I do not ..". ; :I do not believe in prophecies. (00:54:40) ; :The dead do not have likes. (00:59:30) ; :I do not have wants. (00:17:25) I do not experience motivation. (00:18:30) ; :I do not normally respond to need. (00:16:03) I do not have a stomach. (00:28:10) ; :I do not eat. (00:17:15) ; :I do not contain protein. (00:46:16) ; :The dead don't eat. (00:27:17) ; :Being dead means not having an opinion. (00:05:26) ; :I am dead. I do not consume food. (00:06:35) I do not dream. (00:15:01) I do not sleep. (00:15:05) The dead are unpredictable. (00:31:03) ; :I do not think, the way you think I think. (00:09:01) I do not think. (00:33:38) ; :I do not dream. (00:36:11) The dead cannot get high. (00:25:52) ; :The dead cannot be killed. (00:06:21) ; :I do not get distracted. (00:28:46) ; :I cannot swim. (00:06:17) I do not float. (00:06:22) I do not have a stomach at all. (00:14:17) The dead cannot be seduced. (00:16:24) The dead do not get frustrated. (00:22:11) The dead do not have wants. The dead are simply dead. (00:22:14) ; :I do not feel good. I do not feel better. I am dead. I do not feel - anything. Ever. (00:20:47) The dead do not feel stress. (00:38:36) But the dead do go out of alignment. (00:38:39) ; :The dead do not feel pain. (00:03:05) ; :The dead do not poo. (00:07:25) The dead are unpredictable. (00:35:17) (sagt Stan) ; :The dead do not hope. (00:43:24) ; :I do not float. (00:44:09) ; :I do not float. (00:01:10) ; :The dead stay dead. (00:02:39) Being dead, I do not care about things, but I do think about them. (00:12:34) I do not have likes. (00:12:59) ; :The dead do not have preferences. (00:29:41) The dead do not make suggestions...normally. (00:30:54) ; :The dead clearly do not keep their promises. (00:10:02) The dead are weird. (00:32:26) ; :The dead do not have problems. (00:06:44) The dead do not normally suck blood. (00:31:30) ; :I do not have a liver. (00:22:42) The dead are easily fooled. (00:17:00) ; :The dead do not have fun. (00:00:30) ; :The dead do not dream. (00:03:50) As I am dead I do not feel emotions. (00:23:18) ; :The dead don't care where we go! (00:00:26) The dead don't care where you go. (00:00:30) The dead do not care about acting. (00:40:52) ; :The dead do not respond to context. (00:22:26) The dead are rarely positive about things. (00:39:25) ; :The dead do not rejoice. (00:15:03) The dead do not enjoy dancing. (00:17:18) The dead do not act. (00:36:35) ; :The dead do not squeeze and please. (00:03:15) ; :The dead cannot be pleased. (00:28:29) The dead do not feel disgust. (00:30:02) ; :The dead do not shoo-bop-a-loo-la. (00:16:00) :Dead people do drugs. (00:37:30) ; :The dead do not fear needles. (00:13:14) The dead are messed up. (00:24:17) ; :I do not have wants. (00:01:53) The dead want to be dead. (00:04:58) ; :I do not sleep. (00:12:28) The dead should not intrude in the affairs of the living. (00:09:25) ; :XEV: The dead do not care about tasty things. (00:24:36) The dead should not meddle in the affairs of the living. (00:41:36) ; :The dead don't feel. (00:29:28)